Something Between Us
by Baecookies
Summary: Baekhyun hanyalah seorang istri yang sangat menyayangi dan mencintai suaminya. namun semua itu berubah karena seorang lelaki penyelamatnya datang. CHANBAEK SLIGHT! KAIBAEK/CHANLU. GS FOR UKE!


**BAECOOKIES PROUDLY PRESENT**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **SOMETHING BETWEEN US**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kim Kai**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Other cast**

 **..**

 **..**

 **WARNING! GENDERSWITCH FOR UKE, TYPO ETC**

 **Hurt/comfort, Marriage Life**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Happy Reading**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Suara alunan music _jazz_ mengalun dengan indah di sebuah pesta. Pesta mewah yang bertempat diatas sebuah kapal pesiar, yang disewa oleh seorang pengusaha muda sukses di Seoul.

Kim Kai. Seorang pengusaha muda sukses yang sangat berbakat. Tepat diusianya yang ke 22 Tahun Ia telah berhasil menjadi sebuah CEO diperusahaan milik keluarganya. Menggantikan sang Ayah yang usianya sudah tua.

Dan tepat setelah 3 bulan memimpin menjadi seorang CEO, Jongin dijodohkan dengan seorang wanita cantik yang berasal dari Keluarga yang cukup terpandang di Korea Selatan. Seorang putri cantik milik keluarga Byun. Byun Baekhyun.

Seorang wanita cantik yang memiliki mata sipit seperti bulan sabit,yang mampu membuat seorang Kim Kai jatuh cinta saat pandangan pertama kepada Baekhyun.

Dan ketika melewati proses pendekatan dan juga sebuah kesepakatan oleh kedua belah pihak keluarga, Kai dan Baekhyun pun resmi menikah sebulan kemudiannya. Dan tentu saja pernikahan mereka merupakan pernikahan yang begitu mewah. Hingga menghabiskan biaya yang begitu fantastis.

Dan sekarang tepat hari ini, merupakan hari jadi pertama pernikahan mereka. Oleh karena itu Kai menyewa sebuah kapal pesiar yang begitu besar dan mewah demi berlangsungnya acara ini. Beberapa petinggi Negara dan orang-orang yang berpengaruh di Korea Selatan turut Kai undang.

Semua ini Kai lakukan semata-semata hanya untuk Baekhyun, walau Baekhyun sudah berkali-kali menolak dan menginginkan pesta yang sederhana saja. Namun, Kai tetap saja melaksanakan pesta mewah ini. Karena menurut Kai, mengadakan sebuah pesta mewah seperti ini tidak akan langsung membuatnya jatuh miskin.

Kai kini tengah duduk di meja yang tepat berada di depan panggung kecil di sebuah Balroom milik Kapal Pesiar itu. Menikmati sebuah hidangan makan malam yang begitu lezat dan mewah bersama sang istri tercintanya. Byun Baekhyun.

"Baek, apa Kau bahagia dengan pesta ini?" Kai menatap dalam pada mata indah Baekhyun dan menggengam tangannya. Bertanya kepada sang istri tentang pesta ini.

"Aku bahagia Kai. Terima kasih sudah mengadakan pesta mewah ini" Baekhyun membalas perkataan Kai dengan senyum indah diwajahnya hingga membuat matanya juga turut serta tersenyum kearah sang suami.

"Syukurlah kalau Kau bahagia. Aku bahagia jika Kau juga bahagia Baek, _I Love You Honey_ "

Kai mengecup lama punggung tangan Baekhyun. Mencoba menyampaikan rasa cintanya ke Baekhyun. Dan dibalas dengan dengan lembut oleh Baekhyun.

" _Love You too My Husband_ "

 _ **..**_

 _ **SOMETHING BETWEEN US**_

 _ **..**_

" _Yeobo_ , Ini merupakan pesta mewah yang luar biasa mewah _Yeobo._ Kapan Kau akan mengadakan pesta mewah seperti ini untukku hm?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil dengan sebutan ' _Yeobo_ ' oleh wanita bermata rusa itu memutar bola matanya kesal dan mendecih kesal kearah wanita tersebut.

" _Yeobo_! Ada apa denganmu? Sejak tadi Kau sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, apakah Kau haus? Ingin segelas _wine_?"

"Hentikan Lu! Ku mohon kali ini saja, Kau jangan banyak bicara, Aku sedang tidak dalam mood baik ku untuk meladeni semua pertanyaan bodohmu itu" Lelaki itu, Park Chanyeol. Berbicara dengan nada yang begitu dingin.

Sedangkan wanita yang baru saja ditegur itu, Luhan hanya mendecih pelan. Dan melayangkan tatapan sinisnya kearah suaminya.

"Oh lihatlah suamiku yang tampan ini, baru saja menegurku dengan suara dinginnya. Oh sungguh Kau menyakiti hatiku Yeol A-"

"Lu!"

Sentakan pelan dari Chanyeol tersebut membuat Luhan menghentikan adengan dramatisnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan makan malamnya kembali. Mengabaikan Luhan yang menhentakkan kakinya kesal.

Setelah menghabisi makanannya kini Chanyeol melap bibirnya dengan sapu tangan yang telah disediakan dan segera beranjak dari kursinya. Luhan yang melihat itupun segera bertanya.

"Mau kemana Yeol?"

"Hanya ke kamar kecil sebentar. Kau tunggulah disini."

Luhan haanya mengangukkan kepalanya mengerti. Setelah itu Chanyeol segera berlalu menuju kamar kecil.

 **..**

 **SOMETHING BETWEEN US**

 **..**

Kai masih terus menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan membisikkan rangkaian kata-kata cinta yang mampu membuat pipi Bekhyun bersemu merah.

"Kau memang seorang perayu yang handal Kai~" Baekhyun menyentil pelan hdung Kai dan tertawa pelan.

"Ya Aku memang perayu yang handal. Namun, Aku hanya bisa menjadi perayu yang handal saat bersama mu Baek, istriku tercinta"

Sekali lagi, Kai berhasil membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah dan benar-benar merah. Membuat Baekhyun hanya menundukan kepalanya. Menutupi wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah.

"Oh Tuhan hentikan tolong hentikan Tuan Kim yang terhormat, Kau membuatku ingin meledak rasanya" Baekhyun berkata dengan suara frustasinya. Membuat Kai tertawa pelan dan memberikan kecupan bertubi-tubi pada punggung tangan halus milik Baekhyun.

Sejenak mereka berdua hanyut dalam suasana romantis yang tercipta di ruangan itu. Suara alunan musik _jazz_ yang dimainkan oleh ahlinya membuat suasana romantis di ruangan itu semakin terasa sempurna.

Bahkan kini sudah ada beberapa Tamu undangan yang mulai turun satu persatu dilantai dansa. Menggoyangkan tubuh mereka secara teratur dan lihai bersama pasangannya masing-masing. Membuat Kai tiba-tiba menginginkan berdansa bersama dengan Baekhyun.

"Mau berdansa denganku, cantik?" Kai berdiri didepan Baekhyun, merendahkan tubuhnya sedikit dan mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan Baekhyun yang langsung saja diterima oleh Baekhyun.

"Ya, tentu saja!" Seru Baekhyun dengan suara bahagianya.

Kai terseyum lalu menarik tubuh ramping Baekhyun mendekat dengannya. Merangkul mesra pinggang Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju lantai dansa yang kini terlihat mulai ramai. Dan tepat saat Kai dan Baekhyun berdiri berhadapan di tengah lantai dansa, semua mata para tamu undangan memandang iri dan terpana melihat Jongin dan Baekhyun.

Hingga kedua insan itu menggerakkan badannya menikmati alunan musik yang memenuhi ruangan, membuat seluruh pasang mata yang berada disana memandangi kearah Kai dan Baekhyun dengan tatapan iri, iri melihat betapa romantisnya Baekhyun dan Kai, hingga membuat mereka enggan mengalihkan tatapan mata mereka dari kedua sejoli itu.

Dan hal itu sukses membuat Baekhyun yang merasa diperhatikan menundukan kepalanya karena malu. Ya, menjadi pusat perhatian semua tamu yang disini membuat Baekhyun merasa malu dan canggung.

"Jangan menunduk terus Baek" Kai menaikkan dagu Baekhyun dan menatap intens ke arah wajah sang istri yang kini memerah.

"Aku malu Kai~" Desisan pelan Baekhyun itu mampu membuat Kai tertawa pelan dan merasa gemas terhadap Baekhyun, yang kini wajahnya memerah seperti buah tomat.

"Kau tidak perlu malu sayang, Kau sama sekali tidak berbuat sesuatu yang sangat memalukan" Kai berkata dengan suara pelannya yang terkesan lembut membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi merasa nyaman saat bersama Kai.

"Ya, Aku memang tidak berbuat sesuatu yang memalukan tapi cara menatap mereka membuatku canggung Kai A-"

Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong ketika merasakan bibir merah mudanya berbenturan dengan bibir tebal dan sexy milik Jongin. Sebuah ciuman yang terkesan mendadak dari Kai, sukses membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Apalagi kali ini mereka berciuman ditengah-tengah pesta, yang otomatis Kai dan Baekhyun sukses menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh tamu undangan. Seketika saja wajah Baekhyun memerah malu.

Lama berciuman Kai belum juga merasakan adanya balasan dari ciuman Baekhyun, kini Kai melepas ciumannya dan menatap dalam kearah mata Baekhyun dan menempelkan dahinya dengan Dahi Baekhyun.

"Mengapa tidak membalas ciumanku hm?" Kai bertanya dengan suara rendahnya. Yang saat itu juga mampu membuat Baekhyun merinding seketika saat mendengarnya.

"A-aku malu" Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan senyum malu-malunya.

"Oh Tuhan, Baek ku mohon jangan ekspresi itu, Jangan salahkan Aku jika, Aku akan menerkamammu disini saat ini juga"

' _ **chu**_ '

Sekali lagi, Kai mencium Baekhyun. Bahkan kali ini, ciuman Kai terkesan lebih menuntut dan sensual. Membuat Baekhyun kerepotan untuk membalas ciuman Kai dan menentralkan degupan jantungnya yang semmakin meletup-meletup.

Mengabaikan suara pekikan histeris dari para gadis dan juga wanita dewasa disana dan mengabaikan decakan iri dan kagum dari para tamu undangan, Kai dan Baekhyun terus saja saling melumat. Merasakan bahwa dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua. Ya, hanya untuk mereka berdua saja. Kai dan Baekhyun.

Dan setelah beberapa menit berlalu, kini Kai mengakhiri ciuman mereka. membuat Baekhyun langsung saja meraup oksigen banyak-banyak. Membuat Kai terkekeh pelan melihat penampilan Baekhyun saat ini.

Wajah memerah, _lipstick_ yang sedikit berantakan, serta mulut yang terbuka membuat Baekhyun terlihat sensual dan sexy. Membuat Kai ingin segera menerkamnya dan membuat Baekhyun mendesah dibawahnya hingga pagi saat ini juga. Namun Kai sadar, bahwa saat ini mereka masih ditengah pesta dan akan sangat tidak mungkin jika menerkam Baekhyun sekarang.

"Aku seperti ingin mati Kai!" Pekikan Baekhyun barusan membuat Kai tersadar dari imajinasi liar Kai bersama Baekhyun.

"Kenapa Kau ingin mati? Apakah ciumanku kurang?" Kai bertanya dengan nada suara sensualnya berniat menggoda Baekhyun, namun hanya dibalas dengan Baekhyun yang memutar matanya malas.

"Terserahlah apa katamu, Aku akan pergi ke kamar kecil sebentar memperbaiki segala kerusakan akibat perbuatan mesum mu Tuan Kim yang terhormat" Baekhyun berkata dengan nada sarkastiknya dan melepas pelukannya dari Kai dan segera berlalu. Meninggalkan Kai yang terkekeh akan tingkah lucu Baekhyun. Sungguh Baekhyun begitu menggemaskan.

 **..**

 **SOMETHING BETWEEN US**

 **..**

"Apa maksudmu?"

" _Maafkan Saya Tuan, tidak lengkapnya identitas tersangka dan kurangnya bukti yang akurat membuat saya sulit menemukan sosok yang terlibat dalam kematian orangtua Anda Tuan"_

"Kalian memang benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan, _huh_? Baiklah Aku akan memberikan kalian kebijakan lagi, kali ini Aku hanya memberikan kalian waktu sebulan. Jika dalam waktu satu bulan kalian tidak bisa menemukan dalang dari kematian orangtuaku, maka kalian sendiri yang akan mati ditanganku. Mengerti?"

' _Me-mengerti Tuan_ "

"Baiklah akan kutunggu laporan kalian secepatnya"

' _ **PIP'**_

Chanyeol mengerang tertahan ketika baru saja selesai menerima panggilan dari orang-orang pesuruhnya mengenai kasus kematian orang tuanya yang tidak juga kunjung menemui titik terang. Padahal Chanyeol telah menyewa beberapa detektif ahli untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini , namun belum juga ada kabar lebih lanjut mengenai kasus kematian orangtuanya.

Chanyeol mengusak kasar rambutnya dan menatap pantulan dirinya pada sebuah cermin. Menatap pantulan dirinya dengan tatapan kecewa dan marah. Kecewa karena hingga saat ini Ia tak kunjung bisa menangkap pelaku dibalik kecelakaan yang menewaskan kedua orangtuanya. Dan marah, karena Ia merasa begitu bodoh, untuk sebuah kasus seperti ini saja tak bisa cepat selesai.

Chanyeol segera menyalakan kerang dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Lalu sedikit merapikan penampilannya dan segera keluar dari toilet tersebut dan hendak bergabung kembali ke pesta.

Namun, saat diluar tiba-tiba saja kapal tersebut bergoyang dengan kerasnya. Chanyeol yang baru keluar melihat seorang wanita yang hampir jatuh akibat guncangan tersebut, segera berlari kearah wanita tersebut dan menahannya dengan posisi sedikit memeluknya agar tidak terjatuh.

Chanyeol kira guncangan itu hanya terjadi sekali, namun nyatanya guncangan tersebut terjadi sebanyak dua kali. Dan saat guncangan yang kedua kalinya terjadi Chanyeol dan wanita tersebut terjatuh dengan posisi Chanyeol berada dibawah dan wanita tersebut diatas memeluk Chanyeol dengan eratnya.

Saat merasa bahwa kondisi sudah kembali seperti semula, Chanyeol segera membantu wanita tersebut berdiri. Dan saat wanita tersebut berdiri. Chanyeol cukup terkejut melihat siapa sosok wanita tersebut ditambah lagi wanita tersebut kini tengah terisak.

"N-nona Kim?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada terkejutnya. Sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya terus terisak.

Chanyeol tahu bahwa wanita yang dihadapannya ini tentu saja merasa terkejut dan takut dengan kejadian tadi. Namun entah mengapa jauh dilubuk hatinya yang terdalam Chanyeol ikut merasa takut dan ada perasaan ingin melindungi wanita dihadapannya ini. Entahlah, Chanyeol tak pernah merasa seperti ini kepada Luhan namun entah mengapa pada wanita ini Chanyeol merasa sedikit cukup aneh mengingat bahwa wanita yang dihadapannya ini merupakan istri dari seorang Kim.

Setelah meyakinkan dirinya, kini Chanyeol segera memegang pundak Baekhyun. Dan mengusapnya pelan, tak lupa juga Chanyeol membisikkan beberapa kata agar membuat Baekhyun tenang dan berhenti terisak.

"Kumohon Nona berhentilah menangis, sekarang sudah aman. Kau tak apa-apa Nona" Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara pelan. Suara yang jarang Ia tunjukkan saat Ia bersama Luhan. Bahakn mungkin tidak pernah sama sekali.

"B-bisakah Kau _hiks_ mengantarku pada Kai?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan segera merangkul pundak Baekhyun. Mengantarkannya pada suaminya, Kai.

 **..**

 **SOMETHING BETWEEN US**

 **..**

Suasana ballroom yang tadi sedikit berhamburan akibat beberapa tamu yang merasa panik kini sudah sedikit tenang dan rapi. Beberapa tamu bahkan sudah kembali menikmati acara kembali, namun ada juga beberapa tamu wanita yang masih berpelukan dengan pasangannya tentu saja itu karena mereka masih merasa terkejut.

Dan kini terlihat Kai yang baru saja kembali ke ballroom setelah tadi mengunjungi ruang nahkoda untuk bertanya kepada seprang nahkoda mengenai guncangan yang barusan terjadi. Yang dibalas oleh nahkoda bahwa itu hanya akibat ombak keras yang tiba-tiba saja datang. Sang nahkoda juga berkata bahwa sekarang keadaan sudah aman dan bisa dipastikan tidak akan ada terjadinya guncangan lagi.

Sejenak Kai mengedarkan bola matanya mencoba mencari dimana keberadaan Baekhyun. Umpatan kesal keluar dari kedua belah bibir Kai saat sadar bahwa Baekhyun tidak ada di Balroom namun di toilet. Kai pun hendak menyusul Baekhyun di toilet, namun hal itu Ia urungkan saat melihat Baekhyun yang baru saja memasuki ballroom dengan tubuh bergetar dan keberadaan seorang lelaki disampingnya.

Tanpa menunggu lama Kai segera berlari menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluk Baekhyun dengan eratnya. Memberikan kecupa pada pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun membalas pelukan Kai dengan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Kai dan menangis. Menumpahkan segala rasa terkejut dan takutnya kepada Kai.

"Kau aman sekarang Baek, Kau aman" Kai membisikkan kata penenang ditelinga Baekhyun dan memberikan kecupan dipelipis Baekhyun.

"Kai Aku takut _hiks_ Kai…" Baekhyun terus meracau dipelukan Kai.

Kai merasa ingin ikut menangis saat melihat Baekhyun menangis. Sungguh demi apapun, melihat BBaekhyun menangis merupakan kelemahan Kai.

Kai pun melepas pelukannya dan menghapus airmata yang mengalir dari kedua mata indah Baekhyun. Setelah itu Kai mengecup pelan bibir Baekhyun. Hanya mnegecup lalu Kai melepasnya dan menatap dalam kearah mata indah Baekhyun yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan airmata.

"Kau tak perlu takut Baek, Aku akan selalu berada disini melindungimu untuk melindungimu. Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu berada dalam kesulitan sendiri lagi. Percayalah padaku Baek" Setelah Kai berkata seperti itu tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun mencium Kai yang tentu saja dibalas oleh Kai.

Mereka pun menikmati ciuman panas yang terjadi. Mengabaikan tatapan para tamu dan mengabaikan, tatapan yang tidak biasa dari seorang lelaki yang baru saja menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Park. Chanyeol.

 **..**

 **..**

 **TBC**

 **..**

 **..**

Otte?

Ini FF pertama Aku

Sebelumnya Aku mau bilang mungkin alur ff seperti ini sudah banyak dipakai diluaran sana atau mungkin ada yang sama seperti punyaku. tapi disini Aku mau tegasin,alur ff Ini murni tercipta dari imajinasi _tidak elite_ ku.

Jadi tolong berikan komentar dan juga krtikan di kotak Review tentang ff ku ini. Aku sadar ff ini masih banyak kekurangan jadi dimohon reviewnya^^

Gomawoyongggg~~~~~~


End file.
